The project is to develope noninvasive detecting device that could be used to predict ovulation and /or ovarian function. Three methods will be investigated. These are: salivary peroxidase levels, estrogen inhibition of peroxidase and estradiol/progesterone immunoassay. The analytical system will use the alcohol oxidase/peroxidase method to detect peroxidase, estrogen or progesterone.